The Kaleesh Cyborg & The Jedi Rose
by LatvianDragon
Summary: This is alternative version of Revenge Of The Sith, were Obi Wan captured General Grievous. And he is imprisoned in a ship with Shaak Ti. Then order 66 and started!
1. Chapter 1: From A Prisoner To A Savior

A/N: This is my Shaavous (Grievous x Shaak Ti) fanfic. Enjoy!

Grievous was attacking Obi Wan shooting him with his pistol, but Obi Wan force pushed him to the ground. He grabbed the electrostaff and stabbed the cyborg in the chest causing him to pass out. He looked at the unconscious cyborg, he didn't know if to kill him on site for the crimes against the Jedi, Republic and the galaxy. Or let him to go to prison and question where the Sidious were. He let the democracy decide.

 _Later_

Grievous was carried in a prison box, still unconscious.

A Republic frigate landed, the Jedi master Shaak Ti and clone captain Fordo and two Muunilist 10 soldiers came from it. The two clone troopers picked up the prison box and moved back to the ship. "Thank you Master Kenobi, for capturing this monster!" she said.

"Soon the war will be over...oh another thing." he gave the female Jedi her lighsaber that Grievous stole.

She nodded and she went back to the ship along with the ARC trooper captain and lifted off.

 _Later_

Grievous woke up in a cell, he got up and saw Shaak Ti and Fordo looking at him. "Great I am captured by the Jedi!" He said after a cough.

"Your finally going to face the atrocities you done to the Jedi and the Republic!" she said.

"You Republic scum...you have killed many of my people...you listen to the lying Huks...thanks to that...you created your worst enemy!" he cough after a sentence.

She felt shocked on what he said, she didn't know if he's true or not. ' _Why he said "my people"...the Kaleesh!_ ' she remembered when she was younger, Jedi were talking about the Kaleesh attacking the Huks, even if they had better technology.

"Shut up droid...you are completely surrounded by my best soldiers most of them are ARC troopers, and also many Coruscant guards and a platoon of Jedi will be waiting...so don't even think about escaping this!" Fordo threatened the droid general, but he didn't reapply.

They left him alone, only 2 guards were with him.

Fordo received a hologram from a mysterious figure "Captain Fordo, the time has come...execute order 66.".

He knew what it meant, one of the 150 orders. "No!" he said closing the hologram.

 _Later_

The frigate came from hyperspace and fly closer to Coruscant. As they go to orbit, two V-wings shot the frigate's engines, and it crashed.

Grievous's cell was deactivated, he came out of it and saw the unconscious guards. He left the ship as fast he can, and saw the Jedi temple and ran to it. ' _Finally...I am here!_ '.

Shaak Ti, Fordo and some clone troopers got up. The crew was dead. "What happen?" she asked.

"Order 66...the protocol which means the Jedi's are traitors to the Republic!" the ARC trooper captain explained.

"Well captain, we have to move!" she commended. They got out of the ship and saw Grievous getting closer to the Jedi temples back entrance. "After him!" she said activating her lighsaber and started to run faster.

Grievous got inside of the temple , he pick up and activate 2 lighsabers and started killing. He didn't care if he killed a Jedi or a clone, he just wanted to kill. Finally he was in the middle of the battlefield, and started to laughing with few cough "Finally...the Jedi order is falling!".

He heard younglings screaming before they were silence. He turned around and saw the dead children killed by clone troopers.

He didn't know what he did next.

...

Shaak Ti was shocked at the dead Jedi, killed by there own brothers in arms the clones.

2 temple security guards came to her. "Master Shaak Ti, it's good to see you still alive!" one of the guards said.

"Yes, it's good to see you too...what is happening?" she asked.

"It started when Jedi knight Skywalker came with his 501st legion...he first ask where you were...then they moved swiftly and started to kill every Jedi...from the oldest master to the youngest youngling!" he explained.

She was horrified at every thing what he said. "Captain...send a evacuation gunships here!"

"Yes ma'm!" Fordo tried to communicate "Captain Fordo to Muunilist 10...do you copy?!".

"Yes sir?" a clone pilot answered .

"We need a evacuation at the Jedi temple stat!" he commended.

"Yes sir!" the communication went off.

"Alright let's..." Fordo was interrupted by a female Zabrak padawan.

"Master Shaak Ti master Shaak Ti!" the padawan said frantically the Jedi masters name.

"What is it young one?" she asked.

"It's Grievous!" she said.

"Yes, we know!" he said.

"No...he saved me and my master from clones!" she explained.

She was surprised at what she said. "W-what?".

"Don't care...where is he now?" the ARC trooper captain asked.

"I think he went to the library!" she said.

"Alright, let's move...we have rescue many Jedi as we can!" Fordo commanded.

 _Later_

Few Jedi were saved by Shaak Ti and Munnilist 10, many Jedi strongholds were destroyed and only some survived from it.

They were now in the Jedi's library, and saw Grievous fighting Anikin Skywalker and Clone assassins. He killed the last assassin, but the new Sith forced pushed him to them, he fell to the ground. Fordo and his soldiers started shooting Anikin, but he retreated.

She saw Grievous, he was unconscious, and half of his masked was exposed. "Take him...we need to leave now!" she commanded.

To be continued!

A/N: Please like, review and follow!


	2. Chapter 2: Enemies Past

A/N: Enjoy!

Grievous opened his eyes and saw he was in a modified Republic gunship. He got up and saw some Jedi knights and few masters, including Shaak Ti. "Why I'm doing here?" he asked.

"We saved you from the Jedi temple!" Fordo said.

"Why you just didn't kill me?" he asked again.

"We need to work together, specially when we both are enemies of the Republic now!" Shaak Ti explained.

"I will never help Jedi scum!" the cyborg said with a cough.

"But you saved me and my master!" the Zabrak padawan said, well her master just look at him.

Grievous didn't say a word.

' _Hypocrite_ ' Fordo thought.

"Fine, just fly me to the third moon of Vassek!" he said to the pilots.

"No...we are going to Madalore!" the ARC trooper captain.

Grievous grabbed him by the throat.

"Set course to Vassek!" the captain said before he snapping his neck.

 _Later_

The gunship landed on platform in the 3rd moon of Vassek.

Grievous got out of the gunship.

Shaak Ti also did it.

The ship flew off.

EV-A4-D came from the Grievous's castle "Welcome master!". He saw Shaak Ti behind him "What's she is doing here?".

"Our new allied...treat her like a guest!" he explained, they got inside.

"You can explore this fortress, while my master gets repairs." the medical droid said.

"Thank you." she said.

Grievous got in the repair bed, and the droid was starting to repair him.

...

Shaak Ti was looking at some paintings.

The 1st was a male Kaleesh, wearing robes and a mask, holding a slugthrower. The 2nd was the same male Kaleesh, but now was shooting Yam'rii and behind him was a female Kaleesh also killing them with her swords. The 3rd was him holding the female, who was dead. The 4th was him now holding one of the Yam'rii leaders. The 5th was Jedi knights attack him and killing his soldiers. The 6th was him seeing a hologram of Count Dooku. The 7th was him kneeling to a Kaleesh priest. The 8th was him barely alive being found by droids. The 9th was him in a tube. The 10th was him rebuild into Grievous.

She was surprised at it, then she heard Grievous saying.

"And now you know."

She turned "What?" she asked.

"I once was a living, breathing being like you." he answered.

"What can we do now?" she asked.

"Let's fight for the last time!" he said.

 _Later_

They were now in a training room, they were ready to battle.

She had a little bit of fear in her.

"Do not fear female...I will not try to kill you again, and besides...your a Jedi, the ones that should have no fear." he said little bit calming her.

The Togruta Jedi ignited her lightsaber and attack him, but he activated his lightsabers stopping her.

They started clashing, Grievous started spinning his lightsaber. But Shaak Ti douched the attack.

 _Later_

Shaak Ti was tired of fighting Grievous.

But he wasn't "Guess I won!" he said in a cocky tone.

She smirked "Not yet!" the female said force pushing him to the wall ' _I think I won!_ '.

A/N: Please like, review and follow!


	3. Chapter 3: Time To Leave

A/N: I am back! Sorry for the wait, but really I will not pull a "Outcast Of War". Enjoy!

A week passed from order 66.

Grievous and Shaak Ti got closer.

They mostly fight with each other, but overtime they got respect for each other.

And very close.

...

A New Imperial Star Destroyer called "the Devastator" came from hyperspace.

"Lord Vader, we have detected him to the 3rd moon of Vassek!" a Imperial navigator said to the new Sith lord.

"Good!" he continued "Commander Appo, ready your troops!".

"Yes sir!"

...

"Master!" EV-A4-D said.

"What is it?" Grievous asked walking in.

"A new Republic Star Destroyer has been detected!"

"Kriff, they found us!" he was now thinking. He walked away "Ready the frigate!".

"Yes master!"

...

Shaak Ti was meditating in a room that EV created. It remind of her home back on Coruscant.

Grievous came in her room. "The Republic have discovered us!" he said to the meditating Jedi.

"Well, what's the plan?" she asked.

"Well as we speak, my personal frigate is being ready for leaving this system!" he explained "It has my droids including some new and experimental droids!".

"Were we will retreat?"

"We will retreat deeper in Separastist's space!"

 _Later_

A Munificent-class star frigate rises from the ground.

When the star destroyer was ready to fire, the CIS frigate jump to light speed.

To be continued

A/N: Sorry that this is short, but don't worry! :)

P.s: Always please like, review and follow!


End file.
